Ela Agapi Mou Mila
by babygurl0506
Summary: Based on 1X22. "The Closer" Mac reflects on something Greek Stella said to him and does a little research. SMACK, PWP.


**A/N: I've been watching my season one DVDs the past couple days, and when I reached "The Closer", Episode 22, this bit caught my eye and ear. I'm by no means FLUENT in Greek. I am however partly Greek and know a few words here and there and I do speak it slightly. When I realized what she said, or well, loosely guesstimated what she said, I knew I had to write it as a ficlet.**

**It's short, sweet, and a PWP. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**Dedicated to AIP, who the past couple weeks has helped me through a lot, and to Stardust585, who has been a phenomenal friend and co-author. If you haven't checked out the story "Happily Never After" by STARGURLS, you are truly missing out ;)**

**

* * *

**

"_Pou eisai esi vre file? Skeftese kat kai ksero pou thelis na me to pis?"_

He sat at his desk, replaying their conversation in his head; over and over again, he heard the Greek words rolling effortlessly off the tongue of his partner. Her ever expressive face and body talking to him just as much as her words.

"_In English?"_

"_What the hell's bugging you, Mac?"_

Everything did sound better in Greek. He chuckled as he pictured her face and quick agreement. She was so proud to be Greek; her heritage was the only thing she had, the only clue to her past. It was all a puzzle except for her genetic makeup; half Greek, half Italian.

"_Ela agapi mou mila."_

The second Greek muttering was one he'd never heard before. He ran it in his head, over and over again. The words all sounded so familiar, but he would never be able to figure out the meaning.

He turned to his computer and began searching, typing in phonetic spellings and guessing at the words. She spoke them so readily, so quickly, that he was sure that he'd never be able to figure out the meaning.

Finally, he got a result.

Agapi mou.

He smiled and clicked on the link that held the translation to the phrase. His eyes scanned down and down until he saw it and followed it over to the English.

_My love. Darling._

His eyebrow arched slightly and he continued reading the page. Searching for the other words, hoping he'd be able to assemble a partial translation of the rest of it.

Ela.

He followed over quickly and jotted down the word on a scrap sheet of paper.

_Come._

He closed his eyes and replayed the phrase once more. One more word and he'd be able to translate it, at least, loosely.

Mila.

He looked through all the translations and finally caught the word in another common phrase.

_Speak._

"_Ela agapi mou mila."_

He stared at his scribbled translation and spoke it outloud softly, "Come, my love, speak."

He smiled and tucked the paper in his jacket pocket before standing from his desk and walking towards her office. He could tell before he got there, she'd already left. The lights were off, the computer was dark, and her chair was empty. He sighed and grabbed his coat, determinedly heading to the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Ela agapi mou mila."_

She cursed softly as she stood in her kitchen preparing her dinner. "Why did I say that?" She knew he wouldn't have a clue what it meant, but what if he did? What if he had picked up on what she'd said and how would he react to it if he did know?

She ran her fingers over her forehead and shut her eyes for a moment, relaxing away the worry and sighing; it wouldn't happen. The little Greek he did understand was in no way connected with what she'd said and she knew her secret was safe.

_My love. _

It reverberated through her skull as she smiled. She did love him. She had for a while. It was just one of those things that happened. Year after year of getting to be with him, highs and lows, milestones, achievements, hirings, firings… they'd experienced it all together and at times she often wondered, if he ever thought about how much they'd been through in the 10 years they'd been working together already.

She turned the stove off and spooned some stir fry onto her plate before hearing a knock at her front door. Her hands dropped to the towel on her counter and she wiped them clean before heading to the front door and opening it, surprise coloring her features as she came face to face with Mac.

"Mac?"

"Hi."

She stepped aside and let him come in before shutting the door and looking at him, "Everything okay?"

He eyed her in her relaxed state; hair piled high in a bun atop her head, white tank top, jeans, and bare feet. He nodded and fidgeted with his hands in his trench coat's pockets .

"I wanted to come talk to you."

Her eyebrows rose towards her hair line, "About what?" She smiled warmly and tilted her head as her arms crossed over her chest.

"About this…" He held up his wedding ring and then put it back in his coat pocket.

"You took it off."

He nodded and sighed, "I thought about it after… I thought about a lot of things that happened today."

Her warm smile met his and she chuckled, "And…"

He took a step toward her and then handed her the scrap piece of paper with the Greek phrase on it. Her eyes read over it twice before she lifted her eyes and met his, "You did some research."

He nodded and she slipped the paper back to him with a soft sigh, "Mac, I… I didn't mean to imply… I was…." she licked her lips and closed her eyes, regaining her bearings and then started over. She took a deep breath and opened her hands at her side, "I'm sorry."

His brow furrowed and he shook his head, "Stella…"

"I know, you're still working through your feelings and I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to…" his index finger on her lips silenced her. Blue met green for several moments before her eyes dropped and she took a step away from him.

"Stella…" he caught her wrist and brought her back in front of him, closer than before. His hand traced over her shoulder and he smiled as he looked down at her, "Stella… a-gah-pah mou."

Her eyes met his tentatively and she chuckled, "Agapi mou." She coached him softly and smiled tenderly.

He repeated it correctly and held her close to him, "I will always speak to you, my love."


End file.
